


Life of A Bread

by 69 (Food1)



Series: When Boredom Strikes [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baking, Beta/Omega, College, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Food1/pseuds/69
Summary: A small short fic about how Younghoon, an Omega who hated Betas, fell in love with one because of baking.





	1. Life of A Cold Bread 마흔하나

**Author's Note:**

> Boredom striked me.

Omegas are uncommon. Omega males are rare. Somehow, someone so rare fell in love with someone so common.

**[]**

Younghoon sighed as he went back to his apartment. Juyeon was there drinking tea. He looked at the older.

"Bad date?" asked the Alpha as Younghoon nodded. "Hehe, I pity you."

Younghoon glared at him. "Look, all the good Alphas are either taken or like you."

"Gay?" asked Juyeon as Younghoon nodded. "It's not a forbidden word, you know."

Younghoon sighed as he sat beside Juyeon on the couch. "How are you and Eric?"

"We're swell," said Juyeon as Younghoon groaned which made Juyeon laugh. "How was your date?"

"Terrible. He's loud, and was always looking at the other Omegas on the restaurant. I felt like I was insufficient," said Younghoon. "When will I have a relationship like yours?"

"Maybe if you broaden your horizons," said Juyeon. "You're a pretty Omega, maybe give Betas a chance."

Younghoon thought for a second. Betas? "No, thanks."

"Well, have fun then," said Juyeon as he sipped the last of the tea he was drinking. "Have fun struggling."

Younghoon rolled his eyes. "Betas? Nah."

Yeah, he doesn't want someone who is a plain Beta. He deserves better.

**[]**

Younghoon groaned as he woke up. Juyeon was knocking on his door.  He groaned as he stood up and walked to his door.

"What?" asked Younghoon as Juyeon looked at him. Younghoon widened his eyes. "It's Monday, isn't it?"

Juyeon nodded and Younghoon cursed as he went to his bathroom to prepare himself. It's Monday today which meant that it was a new semester for another year at college. It was his final year.

Well, for a bachelor's degree.

After a few minutes, Younghoon got out and put on some clothes. Then he got out of his room and towards the living room where Juyeon was, the younger was already ready and was currently playing Mobile Legends.

"Are you done?" asked Younghoon as Juyeon nodded and he heard a faint sound that said "Victory" which made him sigh. "Let's go."

Juyeon stood up and pocketed his phone before opening the door and letting Younghoon out before closing it and locking it. The lights were turned off before leaving.

**[]**

Younghoon groaned as he got out of his last class for the day. Mr. Kang always loves pressuring his students. He took a deep breath as he walked away from the lecture room and towards the cafeteria. It was noon. Yes, his last class every Monday ends at noon. It's like his lucky day, but he always has the hardest subjects every Monday so...

When he got to the cafeteria, be saw Juyeon with someone new. He bit his lip as he went towards the table of their friend group. It's incomplete usually because Sangyeon started working after getting his Bachelor's degree and will only go back to studying for his Master's degree a few years later and Eric was still in highschool because of immigration stuff. With also immigration stuff, Jacob was a year below him and is the same year as Kevin. Somehow, their pack never had Betas.

Sangyeon, Jaehyun, Juyeon, Kevin, Hyunjoon, Sunwoo and Eric are Alphas while Jacob, Chanhee and him were Omegas. However, the one Juyeon was introducing, he didn't smell like an Alpha or an Omega.

A Beta?

"Hey, Younghoon, have you met my new friend? His name is Changmin and he's a Beta," said Juyeon as Younghoon smiled and waved. Changmin looked at him and he could see the Beta's eyes widening.

Honestly, he didn't like that Juyeon's new friend was a Beta. Not one bit. It felt like some lower species were infiltrating the elite species and tried assimilating themselves to the already perfect society of the elite and therefore, ruining the society.

It felt sickening.

So for the whole duration of the lunch, Younghoon ignored Changmin. He had this superiority complex that Betas shouldn't be able to talk with the elite ranks. It's humiliating.

Well, at least for him. Everyone else were familiarizing themselves with Changmin. Can't they already humiliate themselves further? He sighed, he was not going to be like them. He at least had some dignity. Betas were only meant to be workers for Alphas and Omegas, not friends.

"Are you okay?" asked Changmin as Younghoon looked at him, he just looked away and made Changmin confused. "Okay...?"

"Don't worry about him, it's hard for him to open up to people," said Jacob as Younghoon looked at him and glared. "Yep."

**[]**

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" asked Juyeon suddenly as soon as he got home. "Why are you like this?"

Younghoon looked at him. "He's a Beta, Juyeon."

"So?" asked Juyeon as Younghoon groaned.

"I don't associate myself with Betas," said Younghoon as Juyeon groaned.

"Why?" asked Juyeon as Younghoon sighed and looked at Juyeon. "Why do you think like this?"

"It's what I was taught," said Younghoon as he got up and stomped to his room. "Can't you understand me!?"

Then the door slammed.

"Well, I'm not going to understand you unless understanding you meant letting people be hurt by you!" shouted Juyeon as he huffed and went to the kitchen to make himself tea.

**[]**

"I'm really sorry about Younghoon, Changmin," said Juyeon through the phone.

"It's okay," said Changmin.

"No, it's not. You seemed hurt."

"No, really, I'm okay. I am kind of used to this."

"You don't have to be. I'm really sorry."

"Juyeon, it's okay. Stop apologizing."

"I should be. Younghoon's attitude was unacceptable."

"Juyeon. Listen to me, I'm used to it."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"You aren't."

"Okay, I am not. I was hurt."

"Look, I'm really sorry."

"I understand."

"So...about that dance."

"I'm working on it."

"Great."

**[]**

Younghoon sighed as he and Juyeon walked to the university. The younger tapped his shoulder.

"Younghoon, I want you to behave later. You are the only one who hates Changmin, it's 9 against 1, you lose. So it's either you leave or you tolerate him," said Juyeon as Younghoon sighed.

"Okay," said Younghoon as he groaned. After that they went on their separate ways and Younghoon went towards his first class that day and it was the easiest class he probably would ever have in his whole life. It was Baking Class.

He opened the door and his face turned into one of a surprise. Changmin was there and they were the only two people there at the moment. Changmin looked at him when he entered and somehow they were staring at each other for a few seconds until Younghoon had to close his eyes because it was strained from the staring contest. He ended up looking like he cried.

"Why are you here?" asked Younghoon coldly as he went to one of the ovens. "Aren't you a dance major?"

"This is an elective of mine," said Changmin as Younghoon nodded. "I always wanted to learn how to bake."

"Why didn't you learn when you were young?" asked Younghoon.

"My family was a bit traditional so I wasn't allowed to learn how," said Changmin.

"Traditional? Are your parents Alphas  or something?" asked Younghoon.

"I lived with my grandparents who were Alpha and Omega, my parents put me with them because I was the product of an affair of my mother," said Changmin.

Younghoon looked at him then at the door which was opened. It was the teacher: Ms. Jeong Wonyoung.

"Huh, it's almost time and I only have 10 students to teach this year? Is this my lucky day or what?" asked Ms. Jeong to herself as the first bell rang. The students waited and waited, but no one came until the second bell. Ms. Jeong Wonyoung's class only has 10 students and most of them were pairs except for Younghoon and Changmin.

Changmin and Younghoon looked around.

"Okay, since I have a fortunately small class, I think by 5 can be shortened down to by pairs. Pick your pair everyone!" commanded Ms. Jeong as everyone except Younghoon and Changmin got into pairs.

Automatically, Younghoon and Changmin were pairs.

Could this day get any worse for Younghoon?

"Great, so since this is our first meeting, I would like to introduce to you your very first project, which can only be done here so I can guide you and guard you," said Ms. Jeong. "Anyways, your very first project this semester will be baking bread. Easy, right?"

There were a chorus of agreements.

"Wrong, before you could bake bread, you need ingredients and I need ten ingredients except the basic: flour, eggs, yeast and etc. I will provide that as long as long as the bread is good then I guess it is a win-win," said Ms. Jeong.

There was a chorus of agreements.

"Now, everybody sit down, and let's discuss," said Ms. Jeong.

**[]**

It was the second half of the period and now, Younghoon and Changmin were baking because, this is baking class. No one will get baking by just a discussion.

"Younghoon, can you pass me the measuring cups?" asked Changmin as Younghoon nodded and took the measuring cups from the cabinet. Then he passed it to Changmin. "Thanks."

"I think we have to discuss something here," said Changmin as Younghoon looked at him.

"What's there to discuss?" asked Younghoon.

"You're problem with me," said Changmin.

"Oh, that. I just dislike Betas," said Younghoon.

Changmin felt his heart break a little. "Why?"

Younghoon looked at Changmin in the eyes.

Somehow, flashes of the past came back and he remembered the bad memories. He remembered the memories he thought he had forgotten. Bad experiences he wishes were gone on his mind.

"Oh, you know, do you know the feeling where with just the thought of one thing, you don't know why but you just dislike it?" asked Younghoon as he looked away. "That's me with Betas, just the thought of them makes me already hateful."

"There's got to be something, right?" asked Changmin. "No one does something with a reason."

Younghoon thought for a second. He barely knows him. He can't seriously just say it to him. He sighed and looked at the dough that Changmin was mixing.

"I can't think of anything," said Younghoon. "I just really hate Betas. Please just don't ask anymore. You're making me hate you more than I already do."

Changmin just looked away. "Then why are you talking to me? This is my last question."

"I dislike Betas, but at least I am not driven by my emotions," said Younghoon.


	2. Life of A Dick-Shaped Bread 마흔둘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin and Younghoon hang out more because of being partners in baking class.

 

Younghoon stared at Changmin who was silently kneading the dough. It was the next day and since they don't have Baking today, they went here during dawn to start kneading it. Changmin really was doing all the work.

"What shape should it be?" asked Younghoon as Changmin looked at him.

"I think a flat circle would be good," said Changmin.

Younghoon raised his eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"We could make pizza," said Changmin.

"Or leavened bread, you know, like the bread from that Jewish feast, but it has yeast so it's leavened," said Younghoon.

"You mean The Unleavened Bread?" asked Changmin. "Younghoon, I think pizza is better."

"How is pizza with no toppings better?" asked Younghoon. Changmin groaned.

"Fine," said Changmin. "Tomorrow, during Baking class, you will close your eyes while I shape the bread. You will not look at it and you will be surprised to see my creativity."

**[]**

"Why is our bread shaped like a dick?" asked Younghoon as he took out their baked bread. Changmin chuckled as he took out the butter and spread it on the bread. "Oh my gosh, the details...I love it! It could be an edible dildo."

Changmin looked at him. "Stop being sarcastic."

"I'm not, but why did you do a dick instead of boobs," said Younghoon as Changmin looked at him before looking back at the bread.

"Honestly, I was debating whether I should shape it as a dick or as a pair of breasts, but then I remembered that you liked bread and you're also a dick so I chose dick," said Changmin as Younghoon glared at him.

"Hello, BbangKyu pair? Anyways, how is your bread. Why is it shaped like that?" asked Ms. Jeong.

"Younghoon was my inspiration, Ms. Jeong," said Changmin.

"I don't get it," said Ms. Jeong.

"You don't have to," said Changmin. "You can taste it now, Ma'am."

"Uh, okay," said Ms. Jeong as Younghoon got of the counter and went to the island in front of the island that Younghoon and Changmin were using. Changmin then took a hold of the bread and brought it up to Ms. Jeong's mouth.

Younghoon took out his cellphone and pictured that moment. He chuckled slightly.

After that, when Ms. Jeong walked away and Younghoon was back. The pair high-fived.

"I did not thought of that, but that was witty," said Changmin. "And a bit evil, but you're a demon spawn anyway."

Younghoon held his chest. "Ouch?"

**[]**

"So, what ingredients should we use?" asked Younghoon as he sat on the table of Changmin's house's kitchen.

"First of all, I'm sorry for my house," said Changmin. "Second of all, I have cinnamon."

"I don't like cinnamon on bread," said Younghoon. "Chocolate?"

"What kind?" asked Changmin.

"Milk Chocolate," said Younghoon. "Or mixed, just do not add white chocolate."

"Trust me, the only white we hate is white chocolate," said Changmin. "So definitely chocolate, what else?"

"Sake?" asked Younghoon. "No, let's not add beer."

"Marshmallow?" asked Changmin.

"Melted or not?" asked Younghoon. "Personally, I would like it to be filling if it's melted."

"That's what I was thinking too," said Changmin. "So melted marshmallow, what else?"

"What if we just add random food that we think would taste good with chocolate and then that's what we put to our bread," said Younghoon.

"Yeah, sure," said Changmin.

_List:_

_초콜릿_  
_마시멜로_  
_딸기_  
_휘핑 크림_  
_맥주_  
_민트_  
_바닐라 추출물_  
_소금_  
_뿌리_  
_설탕_

"And we added beer," said Younghoon.

"Beer is okay, but adding salt to an overly sweet bread?" asked Changmin.

"Says you," said Younghoon. "You added mint."

"I mean, mint chocolate is okay?" said Changmin as Younghoon deadpanned.

"Toothpaste chocolate," said Younghoon.

"Use a chocolate-flavored toothpaste and you would realize that mint was never a part of the overall solution of toothpaste anyway," said Changmin as Younghoon squinted his eyes.

**[]**

"Do you still hate me?" asked Changmin while he and Younghoon were in a convenience store.

"I don't think so," said Younghoon. "I guess this past few weeks of us being partners for baking class made me not hate you," then Younghoon took 5 bars of chocolate one for dark, milk, normal, cookies n' cream, and caramel.

"That's nice," said Changmin. "Do you still hate Betas in general?"

"I mean, yes?" said Younghoon. "Should I tell you why? I was lying when I said I just had that feeling."

"Bad experiences?" asked Changmin.

"Very," said Younghoon. "I was traumatized for a few months."

Then they checked everything out and went back to Changmin's place.

**[]**

"So what happened?" asked Changmin.

"Back in highschool, I had a boyfriend, he was actually a Beta, surprise, surprise," said Younghoon. "It's funny how one person could change your whole opinion towards all the people the same as that person."

"Was he a bad boyfriend?" asked Changmin.

"The worst," said Younghoon. "I mean, he made my life worse for one year. I can't believe I was with him for the duration. He's in prison now though."

"For?" asked Changmin.

"Rape," said Younghoon. "I don't want to hurt you in any way, but Betas have a higher chance of going to prison if they rape an Omega than Alphas."

"Did he?" asked Changmin.

"I think a wake up call always happens before one decides to end a relationship," said Younghoon as Changmin nodded. "But, I guess I am okay now. Just okay though. I still can't find myself to not hate Betas, maybe except for you."

Changmin smiled. "I hope I can change your mind soon, hopefully."

"I think us," said Younghoon as he gestured the both of them. "Is a start."

**[]**

"Hey, guys," said Younghoon as he came in with Changmin. "Sorry, we're late, Changmin took a long shit."

"How was I supposed to know that that oatmeal was expired?" asked Changmin as Juyeon looked at them.

"When did this happen?" asked Juyeon.

"Yesterday?" said Younghoon. "Was it yesterday?" He looked at Changmin.

"The day you say that you don't hate me anymore is the day we do," said Changmin. "So yesterday."

"Wait, I'm confused," said Jacob. "Are you guys dating now?"

"What!?" exclaimed Changmin and Younghoon. "Friends."

"We're friends now," said Changmin.

"Speaking of dating," said Sunwoo. "I have a boyfriend."

"I know," said Younghoon.

"How!?"

"I saw you kissing someone on the train one time," said Younghoon. "It's Ju Haknyeon, right?"

"Wait, you are with Ju Haknyeon!?" asked Sangyeon. "He's my patient, why do I never see you?"

"I visit him during night time and usually, that is the time you are already at home," said Sunwoo.

"Damn it!"


	3. Life a Sex-iled Bread 마흔셋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghoon was sexiled so he went to Changmin's apartment.

"It's raining," said Younghoon as he looked up at the sky who was slowly starting to cry. It was a cold summer afternoon and somehow, it got too hot. The rain had a boost. He sighed as he sat at the bus stop with the bread he and Changmin made in his hand. They got perfect because Ms. Jeong liked mint chocolate. Who knew that the way to a Baking teacher's heart is to find her favorite flavor?

Then he heard strong panting and the sound of rapid footsteps that somehow managed to not slip while in the drizzle. He looked up as a figure appeared in front of him. They were wet and shivering. He raised his eyebrows. It must've been already raining from where they must have come from.

Younghoon's eyes followed the movement of the stranger. They were still breathing hard so they sat down. Then they took off their hood and Younghoon could see them now. It was Changmin.

"Changmin?" asked Younghoon as they looked at him. It was Changmin. He was right.

The younger waved his hand as he looked at the street.

"It's really raining, huh?" asked Changmin as Younghoon nodded. "Good thing I had this long puffy coat."

Younghoon smiled as a bus stopped in front of them. They both looked at each other and smiled as they entered the bus. Inside, they took the very back seat where no one was.

It was silent for the both of them. A comfortable silence for them to just sleep or use data and looked at what is happening on Twitter.

Changmin broke it off by laughing. Younghoon looked at the younger's phone. Cat videos? Then the laughing stopped and Younghoon looked at Changmin. He was glaring at him.

Younghoon laughed awkwardly as he slowly looked away from Changmin's phone.

Changmin was a scary bitch when you invade his privacy.

**[]**

"Hey," said Changmin as Younghoon looked at him. "Did Sangyeon tell you that we are going hiking on September?"

"Yeah, he did," said Younghoon. "I'm excited."

"Me too," said Changmin as the bus stopped and the got off the bus. Then they went their separate ways towards their own apartment buildings.

Whilst, Younghoon was going up, he heard footsteps. Footsteps that were rushing upwards. Curious, he rushed his footsteps and saw two familiar bodies. It was Eric and Juyeon. He groaned as he walked back down.

Whenever Eric and Juyeon were in a rush, they were probably going to have sex.

He was basically sex-iled for the rest of the evening. Good thing, he had no classes tomorrow. Schedule says so.

He then walked towards Changmin's building. Every step going faster than the last.

It was pouring really hard.

Finally, he reached the building which was a few buildings away from his. Sighing, he entered and walked up the stairs until the tenth floor.

Changmin had always been a fan of high places. A brave soul.

He then knocked. Changmin opened it...while being in a towel.

Now, Changmin wasn't very muscly like any Alpha he had seen, he was Beta, he had less muscle mass, but that sight alone made Younghoon bite his lip.

"Can you stop staring?" asked Changmin as Younghoon snapped out and blushed. "I know that I am hot, but please."

Younghoon looked at him. "Are you sure you aren't cute?"

"No one bites their lip because of a cute guy," said Changmin as he gestured Younghoon to go in. "You coming in?"

"Yeah," said Younghoon as he walked inside and sat on the chair of Changmin's table.

"I thought you were going back home?" asked Changmin.

"I was sex-iled," said Younghoon as Changmin chuckled.

"I will look forward to the day when you will be the one to sex-ile Juyeon," said Changmin as Younghoon sighed.

"Don't remind me of my failing love life," said Younghoon. "And sex life."

"I mean, while male Omegas are rare and all and have a higher fertility, many still prefer female Omegas," said Changmin. "But you'll find someone soon."

"Yeah, well, hopefully, I am the only Omega in our group who is single," said Younghoon. "Jacob has Kevin, Chanhee has Sangyeon and me?"

"You have friends," said Changmin. "I think you should focus more on what you have and let what you want to have come on their own. You're still young, only 21."

"I'll be 22 tomorrow," said Younghoon as Changmin nodded.

"I know, advanced happy birthday," said Changmin.

"Thanks," said Younghoon as Changmin smiled and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Somehow, he could hear the faint voice of Changmin singing.

It was amazing and sleep-inducing.

**[]**

"Younghoon, wake up," said Changmin as Younghoon opened his eyes. "You fell asleep while I was showering."

Younghoon looked up, his eyes were still blurry. He didn't know what was happening, the only thing he knew was that there was an angel in front of him. He chuckled as he reached his arms and held Changmin's cheeks.

"Angel," he said as he circled his arm around the younger's neck. "Am I already dead?"

"Younghoon," Changmin shook him some more. "You sound like someone on drugs."

"Did I die because of drugs?" asked Younghoon as Changmin carried him.

"You need more sleep," said Changmin as they went to Changmin's room. The younger figured that since Younghoon had a free day tomorrow, Thursdays were always his free days, he can sleep at Changmin's apartment.

When they entered Changmin's room. Younghoon sniffed. "Does heaven always smell like butter?"

"What do you mean?" asked Changmin.

"It smells like melted butter, I like melted butter," said Younghoon as he was laid down on Changmin's bed.

"You're like a baby," said Changmin.

"Maybe because I am," said Younghoon as Changmin chuckled and watched as Younghoon closed his eyes and slept. Changmin gazed at Younghoon's body, it was slowly shivering or writhing. He squatted down and touched Younghoon's forehead.

It was slowly getting hot.

He bit his lip. Younghoon was having a fever...or going into heat.

Changmin looked at Younghoon's face. Somehow, his eyes stopped and his lips. Younghoon always had amazing lips.

Amazing, kissable lips.

Changmin took a deep breath and looked away.

He shouldn't think of Younghoon this way.


	4. Life of A Heated Bread 마흔넷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee came for a visit.

 

Changmin woke up to Younghoon writhing in pain. He looked at him. He was clutching on a pillow. "Younghoon?" he called out as Younghoon looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm in heat," said Younghoon as Changmin looked at him. "It hurts."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Changmin as Younghoon held his hand. "What do you usually do?"

"Please leave me here," said Younghoon. "And lock the door."

"Okay," said Changmin as he looked at the door. "Which door?"

"The door of the apartment room, Changmin!" said Younghoon as he held he clutched on Changmin's hand harder. "Do you want me to die of starvation!?"

Changmin nodded and let go of Younghoon's hands. "I'll go to my classes now, I'll check on you later."

When Changmin got out of his room, he held his fast beating heart. He doesn't know why seeing Younghoon in that way turned him on when it shouldn't. He doesn't want Younghoon.

Sighing, he went and took his towel before going to the bathroom. He hopes that a shower would clear his head.

**[]**

He wasn't able to focus on all his classes. All he was thinking about is Younghoon. He thought what might be happening to him at the moment. Was he okay?

Then the bell rang and he felt his heart start beating faster. He was excited, he knew.

He was excited to see Younghoon no matter how much he doesn't want to be.

Every step, his heart gets faster. The closer he gets to his house, the more excited he becomes. He gulped. Why was he feeling this way?

He crossed the road and walked towards the bus stop. He bit his lip as he felt his pants tighten. His getting aroused at the thought of Younghoon again. He gulped as he sat down and looked around. Then he saw the bus approaching. He held his chest.

He was finally going home.

He felt dreadful and excited at the same time.

**[]**

He opened the door and gulped as he went towards his room. When he opened it he saw Younghoon slowly clutching the pillow and a blanket covering his lower half and the bed was wet. Very wet.

"Younghoon?" called Changmin as he put down his bag and went towards the older. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry that your bed is wet," said Younghoon.

"No, it's okay, you are more important," said Changmin as Younghoon blushed a little. "Are you okay?"

"I've been craving relief for a few hours now, the only reason I didn't was because I would ruin your bed more," said Younghoon as Changmin removed the blanket and covered his eyes.

"It's okay, you could've spared my blanket though," said Changmin as he put his blanket on the floor beside the hamper.

"Sorry," said Younghoon as he covered his privates.

"It's okay," said Changmin as he walked out of his room, but before he could fully walk out, Younghoon called him.

"Can you stay?" asked Younghoon.

"Why? Don't you need privacy?" asked Changmin.

"I feel better if I can smell your scent," said Younghoon.

"I have a scent?" asked Changmin as Younghoon gave a sound of agreement.

"Very faint, but I could smell it clearly if you are close, please? Butter reminds me of bread and I love bread so," said Younghoon as Changmin sighed and covered his eyes before going in front of Younghoon and squatting. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Changmin as Younghoon looked at him. Somehow, Younghoon's gaze was captivating and Changmin was the victim of it.

"Did you know?" asked Younghoon.

"What?"

"That you smell like butter?

"No, not really. Kinda believed the 'Betas have no scent' thing."

"They actually do, but just really faint."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I like your scent more than Alphas," said Younghoon and Changmin felt his heart beat faster than it already could. "It probably has to do with the fact that butter is amazing when on bread, but I'd like to think that your scent is just really good."

"Thanks," said Changmin. "I appreciate that."

"You're welcome," said Younghoon.

"Your shirt is now very wet," said Changmin. "But how could you still talk perfectly."

"This is just the first day, Changmin. Effects are still a bit milder, but catch me not able to talk with nothing but gasps and moans at Sunday," said Younghoon as Changmin chuckled. "It's not that funny, Juyeon had a conversation with me while I was panting and moaning and when he was in a rut, when I tried to have a conversation with him, he could talk."

Changmin chuckled as Younghoon bit his lip and started breathing faster.

"Gah!" he exclaimed as  he arched his back and held the pillow tighter. Changmin widened his eyes in shock.

"Are the effects...?"

"Yes," said Younghoon as he held his crotch area.

"I think I'm going to go, you can relieve yourself," said Changmin as he stood up and covered his eyes. Then he walked away.

Younghoon wanted him to stay, but he knew that Changmin couldn't.

He groaned in pain.

**[]**

It was Saturday when Chanhee came to Changmin's apartment. The younger was busy baking bread when that happened.

"Hey, Changmin," said Chanhee as he went towards the younger and hugged him for a minute. "Huh, Younghoon's scent reaches here."

"My back hurts," said Changmin as he took out the bread that he made. "Why are you here?"

"I have a schedule," said Chanhee. "I am going to Sunwoo tomorrow to hang out with him. Also, I want to check up on Younghoon."

Changmin held Chanhee's hand to stop him from going to Younghoon's room. "He's sleeping, I don't want to disturb him."

Chanhee looked at Changmin. "Fine, but really, I think Younghoon needs to find a mate quick."

"What do you mean?" asked Changmin, his heart beating at the word 'mate'.

"His scent is very strong, stronger than usual. It might get stronger tomorrow too," said Chanhee.

"And?"

"Since Younghoon still doesn't have a mate yet, his body is attracting a partner, specifically an Alpha mate.  It's best that you lock entrances because an unmated Alpha might enter and possibly claim Younghoon against his will," said Chanheeas Changmin nodded and gulped. He felt jealous somewhat.

Then the oven dinged and Changmin took out the bread. It was a simple chocolate bread that Younghoon would have liked. He tried his best to make it more delicious, but the only ingredient he had was chocolate and the left over marshmallows.

"When did you learn how to bake?" asked Chanhee.

"I am taking the Baking class elective," said Changmin. "Younghoon had it as a part of his course."

Chanhee smiled and took one piece.

"Baking was the reason we became friends, you know," said Changmin. "That's why I really like baking now."

"That's nice," said Chanhee.

"Is it okay for a Beta to fall in love with an Omega?" asked Changmin as Chanhee looked at him.

"Well, I fell in love with a Beta 2 years ago," said Chanhee as Changmin widened his eyes.

"Really?" asked Changmin as Chanhee nodded.

"Yeah, he was a shy guy, a very shy guy even if he was 2 years older than me. We were partners for a project concerning singing. It was an elective of ours, Music Class, I meant. He has an amazing voice, really amazing voice. Me? I had the worst voice back then," said Chanhee as Changmin chuckled.

"Who taught you how to sing?"

"He did," said Chanhee. "While we were planning our project, he taught me things. He was an idol trainee back then so he knew a lot of stuff."

"That's when you fell in love with him?" asked Changmin as Chanhee nodded and smiled.

"Our performance was amazing, we got perfect," said Chanhee. "Did you know what he did to me after that class?"

"He kissed you?" asked Changmin.

"Damn, ri- No, I took his first kiss," said Chanhee as he sighed. "Damn it, we had a make out session on my apartment later."

"It seems like he was a great guy," said Changmin.

"He is," said Chanhee. "But on a semester break, he got hospitalized. We were already together, by the way."

"What happened to him?" asked Changmin.

"Of you didn't know, he was bullied back then for being a Beta and it reached until college. When I got together with him, some obsessive freaks downgraded him and punched him so hard so he was limping on the way to my apartment and he was hit by a car," said Chanhee. "Oof, but this was the most surprising part, when he was almost dying, his body did something and bloom bloom pow, he presented into an Alpha."

"Wait, so he wasn't a Beta?" asked Changmin.

"He was a Beta, so I count that as falling in love with a Beta because he wasn't an Alpha back then. Also, it was funny, all the people who bullied him suddenly was on his feet when he came back for his senior year. He didn't give them a chance though," said Chanhee. "He stayed the same as always even with his new rank. Did you know his motto back in senior year?"

"What?" asked Changmin.

"If you didn't love me for who I was before, you can't love me for who I am now," said Chanhee. "And we're still together until now."

"That Beta was Sangyeon!?" asked Changmin as Chanhee nodded.

"Yeah, and do you know what's funny about us?" asked Chanhee as Changmin shook his head. "On my first heat with him, he didn't have the courage to have sex with me yet. He basically freaked out and was scared that he would impregnate me or something when there are something called condoms."

"Sangyeon was very timid when I first saw him," said Changmin.

"He can be really shy," said Chanhee. "But if you see him singing on a stage, that shyness will turn into confidence. Oof, made me horny one time...a lot of times actually."

"TMI!" shouted Changmin.

"Hey, guys," greeted Younghoon as he limped towards the kitchen. "I smelled bread."

Changmin offered him a bread and he took a bite of it, essentially making Changmin look like he is feeding Younghoon. Chanhee felt kilig.

"Are you okay, Younghoon?" asked Chanhee.

"My pussy is itching for a dick and it somehow is making me horny all of a sudden and when I don't get that dick, my lower body hurts like fuck. Also, I feel hot everytime," said Younghoon. "So pretty okay."

"You can talk now?" asked Changmin as Younghoon took a bit of the bread he was holding.

"I had a release so effects are lowered to tolerable," said Younghoon.

"But unless, we don't get some good fucking, a release is useless," said Chanhee."So Changmin, you better be a good dicking to Younghoon even if you don't have knot."

Changmin and Younghoon blushed and looked away.

"No, really, we aren't in a relationship," said Changmin.

"Yeah," said Younghoon. "We aren't."

But both of them wished they were.


	5. Life of A Shy Bread 마흔다섯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee and Sangyeon's love story simplified.

Sangyeon sighed as he looked at their professor who was discussing the lesson. He groaned, he wouldn't have signed up for this class if he knew that the professor had the most boring voice ever. That would've probably saved him from the bullying. He sighed as he slumped on his desk.

"Okay, so I am going to give you guys a project and it is going to be done in pairs," said the professor. "But fear not or fear yes because I had grouped all of you guys according to the people with the worst vocal ability with the ones who have the best vocal ability. So first, Sangyeon and Chanhee." Everyone looked at him.

He crouched down. Why was he paired with the most sought Omega in the whole university?

After a few minutes, the pairs had to go meet each other. Everybody's eyes were on Chanhee as he walked towards Sangyeon who was busy doodling. People often think why Chanhee never considered being an idol trainee and whenever they ask, Chanhee always shakes his head and shushes them. I mean, how could they not ask?

Chanhee was a living and breathing angel.

Then Chanhee sat down and surprised Sangyeon for the older wasn't able to hear what the professor had said and was oblivious to the fact that every pair has to meet each other and plan.

"Hey," said Chanhee as Sangyeon waved before he looked again at his notebook. "So what song are we singing?"

Sangyeon looked at Chanhee. "What can you sing?"

Chanhee blushed. "Nothing?"

"Are you bad at singing?" asked Sangyeon as Chanhee nodded. "I thought that when professor meant worst, he meant unstable people."

"Nope, I really can't sing," said Chanhee as Sangyeon looked at him with dread. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he laughed.

Everyone suddenly had eyes on the pair.

Sangyeon sighed. "Maybe I can teach you how to sing?"

"Do you have an apartment?" asked Chanhee.

"Dorm, I live alone," said Sangyeon as Chanhee smiled.

"Sure," said Chanhee as he smiled.

Somehow, everyone was raging as they saw Chanhee having fun with a Beta.

**[]**

Sangyeon growled as he held his bruises from yesterday. He thought that when he goes to college, people will stop bullying and just focus on their studies, but I guess some things don't change. Some people don't become more mature.

He sighed as he looked down. He wishes that he wasn't a Beta. People hate them. They are seen as nothing, but workers who should never become more than just workers, like bees.

Then he heard a knock.

"Hey, Sangyeon," called out Chanhee as Sangyeon sighed and stood up and opened the door. Chanhee was there, he was sporting some fashion he didn't care about. The only thing he knows is that Chanhee doesn't look good in green with his pink hair. He looks like some sort of alien dick. "I'm here."

Sangyeon stammered. "Oh...uh...I forgot...sorry, I wasn't able to clean," said Sangyeon as Chanhee chuckled.

"I think I am messier," said Chanhee as he sat on the bed. "So anyways, you were going to help me?"

"Yeah," said Sangyeon as he sat beside Chanhee. "Let's start?"

**[]**

"You know a lot of stuff," said Chanhee as Sangyeon smiled.

"Thanks," said Sangyeon as he blushed. "I was an idol trainee before so..."

"You were an idol trainee?" asked Chanhee as Sangyeon nodded. "That's cool, why did you quit?"

"While I was the best vocally, I had no chance of debuting," said Sangyeon. "Only Alphas and Omegas get to debut and it's only when the company is desperate do they debut Betas."

"That's sad," said Chanhee as he looked at Sangyeon. "But really, I think you are a great teacher."

"Thank you," said Sangyeon as Chanhee smiled. "And for the song, what do you think about 빵빵?"

"Never heard of it," said Chanhee.

"You won't regret it," said Sangyeon as he turned on his phone.

**[]**

Sangyeon held his arm and seethed. He was angry and annoyed that many Alphas are targeting him for being friends with Chanhee. Bullying him never has been so frequent until he became friends with him. He likes to think that this was all Chanhee's fault, but he realized that none of these would have happened if he wasn't a Beta.

He bit his lip as he went towards his dorm. But he was surprised when he saw Chanhee sitting there.

"How did you?" asked Sangyeon.

"You gave me a spare yesterday," said Chanhee. "I decided to take advantage of that and surprise you."

Sangyeon held his heart. "I almost had a heart attack."

"Don't be so dramatic," said Chanhee as Sangyeon closed the door. "Everyone knows I am the dramatic one."

Sangyeon smiled as Chanhee hugged him.

"I really like your scent, a very faint scent that I always liked smelling," said Chanhee.

"What do I smell like?" asked Sangyeon.

"You smell like a library," said Chanhee. "Or a book, an old dusty book and it's nice."

"Really?" asked Sangyeon as Chanhee pulled away and smiled.

"Yes," said Chanhee. "Are you okay? You have been holding your arm for the past minutes."

"It's just an injury," said Sangyeon as Chanhee's face turned into one of worry.

"Who hurt you?" asked Chanhee.

"No one," said Sangyeon as he shook his hands. "I promise."

"Stop lying," said Chanhee as he held Sangyeon's hands. "I'm your friend."

"No, really, it's just some injury," said Sangyeon.

"Sangyeon, I have a right to be concerned," said Chanhee as Sangyeon sighed.

"It's just some Alphas from Music class," said Sangyeon as Chanhee groaned.

"I would like to think that they did not follow me there, but they probably did considering that they are obsessed with me," said Chanhee as he hugged Sangyeon. "I'll tell them off."

"I don't think that will work," said Sangyeon.

"Then I'll just cling to you 24/7," said Chanhee.

"On second thought, please tell them off," said Sangyeon.

**[]**

Chanhee did tell them off. But they never stopped. Sangyeon sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He cursed as he looked at his whole body.

He would like to think that he had a great body like an Alpha body but who is he kidding? He bit his lip as he looked at his hands. He sighed as he looked at himself once more. Sometimes, he would like to think that he's an actor who was not trained properly. He looks the part, but he can't be the part. He was 50% complete, but the remaining 50% was nothing, but a dream. He looked at the door and exhaled as he looked down again.

He thought that it wouldn't happen, but it did. He began having feelings for Chanhee. At first, it was nothing, but admiration for the younger's beauty, but when he got to know him. He realized that holy fuck, he's attracted to him. Chanhee's personality was great and he was a very good person. He didn't care about Sangyeon's rank when everybody did. After some thought, he realized that Chanhee was the perfectly imperfect mate for him.

And every interaction they had together made him fall in love more and more. Sangyeon always wanted someone who would look at him not as a Beta, but as a person. Chanhee was that someone.

However, no matter how much he knows that Chanhee doesn't care about his rank. He knows that he would prefer an Alpha, not a Beta like him.

That alone prevented him from saying his true feelings towards Chanhee.

**[]**

"Are you nervous?" asked Chanhee as soon as they were going towards Music class.

"No, part of my training was to get over my stage fright," said Sangyeon. "What about you?"

"I feel confident when I'm with you," said Chanhee as Sangyeon smiled, his heart beating like crazy and his stomach having butterflies.

He also was blushing, clearly.

Then they entered the room and sat beside each other. Ever since they got to know each other, they always sat beside each other.

Then the professor entered and greeted everyone before smiling and looking at his paper. "Okay so since this is our last meeting, finally! Thank God, some of you guys were jerkfaces."

Everyone laughed.

"Yes, yes, it's performance time," said the professor as he walked towards the back of the room. "First performers are...Dabin and Jiyeon."

One by one, everyone performed until it was finally Sangyeon and Chanhee's turn. People clapped, but only because it was Chanhee. No one clapped for Sangyeon.

Looking at each other they nodded and started singing.

Something made the professor amazed that he gave them perfect amongst everyone who had mediocre, well, except for Dabin and Jiyeon and Jaehwan and Daniel who got very high.

The bell rang that time and everyone eventually got up and left until Sangyeon and Chanhee were left alone. Sangyeon looked at Chanhee as the younger did likewise.

"I'm really happy that we got a high score, Mr. Wang really is not generous with scores," said Chanhee as Sangyeon smiled. "You know..."

Sangyeon tilted his head as Chanhee leaned in. The older felt his heart beat fast as he looked at Chanhee who was slowly leaning in.

"What-" Chanhee kissed him on the lips and put his arms around his neck. His eyes widened fora bit before he mustered up courage and kissed back while putting his arm around Chanhee's waist and pulling him closer.

They did not realize that someone was filming them.

**[]**

Sangyeon looked at the two people in front of him.

"Sangyeon, I want you to meet my friends: Juyeon and Jaehyun," said Chanhee as Sangyeon waved his hand. The other two waved their hands as well. "Now that I look at the three of you, you guys look like siblings."

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows and gestured at the three of them. "We look like siblings?"

"Yeah, Sangyeon's cute and dumb, you are cute and dumb, and Juyeon is cute and dumb," said Chanhee. "It's like you guys are siblings."

Juyeon sighed. "I did not cancel my date with Eric just for this."

"You cancelled your date?" asked Chanhee as he brought out his phone. "Let me call him then."

"Who is Eric?" asked Sangyeon as Chanhee smiled.

"Yeah, he's Juyeon's boyfriend," said Chanhee. "A 10th grade."

Sangyeon widened his eyes.

"Aren't 10th graders young?" asked Sangyeon as Jaehyun looked at Juyeon. "Please tell me that you guys haven't had any sex yet."

Jaehyun started laughing as he pointed at Juyeon. "Oh my Gosh, Juyeon, I never that you were a ped-"

"He's already 16!" said Juyeon.

"You are 19," said Jaehyun while laughing as Juyeon groaned. "If you guys had sex then it's statutory r-"

"Okay, I called Eric, he's coming already," said Chanhee as Sangyeon looked at Juyeon.

"Are you-"

"No."

**[]**

"Hey," Sangyeon was suddenly pulled by the collar and slammed to a wall. "What's this?"

It was a video of Sangyeon and Chanhee kissing in the classroom.

"Look," said the guy. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but Chanhee is only mine and not everyone else's. So you better break this off or else."

Sangyeon glared at the guy. "Or else what?"

"Or else this."

**[]**

Sangyeon grumbled as he slowly walked towards Chanhee's apartment.  It's not his fault that Chanhee fell for him. It's the guy's fault for not acting on his feelings. He could've had a chance.

He bit his lip as he felt the pain of his legs.

Somehow, he wasn't able to see the car that was going towards him.

**[]**

"Hello?" asked Chanhee as he answered the call from an unknown number.

 _"Hello? Is this My Love From The Moon And Back Heart Emoji Heart Emoji?"_ asked a female voice.

"Yes, that's me, why?" asked Chanhee.

 _"This is Sangyeon's mother,"_ said the woman. _"And my son is currently in the hospital. I figured that I need to call whoever this Chanhee is. He has been calling for him for a few minutes now."_

Chanhee felt his heart drop. "Uh, I'll be there."

Chanhee gulped as he put on his jacket and went out of his apartment in his pyjamas. He seethed in worry as he rushed down the stairs and basically ran towards the hospital since it was only a ten minute walk from his apartment building.

His heart was beating fast as he ran even though his endurance was not that great when it comes to running. He was dead worried.

Somehow, he got there without feeling the need to take a rest.

Must be adrenaline.

He went towards the receptionist.   
"Hello, do you know where Lee Sangyeon is?" asked Chanhee.

"He's a recent one, just 3 hours ago, uhh, room 69," said the receptionist as Chanhee ran towards Room 69.

When he got there, he saw a woman and a man, but mostly he saw Sangyeon. He bit his lip as he looked at Sangyeon who had a lot of bandages. He slowly walked towards him as the older looked at him.

Sangyeon was awake.

"Chanhee?" asked Sangyeon as Chanhee pulled a chair and sat beside Sangyeon's bed.

"I'm here," said Chanhee as he caressed Sangyeon's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," said Sangyeon. "Except for the injured leg and arms, I'm good."

Chanhee smiled. "That's nice."

"Uh, excuse me? What's your relation with my son?" asked the man.

"Soon-to-be mate," said Chanhee as the man widened his eyes.

"When were you going to introduce him to us?" asked the man. "You got yourself a good-looking one."

"I'm just sad that we will have no grandchildren in the future," said the woman.

"I'm an Omega," said Chanhee as both parents widened their eyes.

"Wow, rare," said the man s the woman elbowed him.

Chanhee smiled as he laid his head beside Sangyeon. "Your scent is stronger than usual."

Then the doctor entered. Chanhee looked at him.

"Uh, hello," said the doctor. "I am Dr. Kim Seokjin, can I relay to you what his injuries are?"

The man nodded as Dr. Kim smiled. "Okay, so Mr. Lee Sangyeon has thankfully, no fatal injuries, he just has a lot of broken bones specifically on the limbs which are weirdly enough, not due to the crash, however, he did lose a lot of blood and if he wasn't brought here sooner, he could've died from blood loss, which brings me to something surprising. Mr. Lee Sangyeon is actually an Alpha who was about to present in a few more months, but was rushed because of his injuries. He has this case of Late Presentation which is common among children of two Beta parents, but fear not, this rushed presentation is not harmful or will be harmful in the future. That is all."

Sangyeon looked at Chanhee.

"There is a reason why your scent is stronger than before," said Chanhee. "I think we have that reason."

Sangyeon smiled as Chanhee kissed him.

"Ah, young love," said the man as the woman loomed at the man.

"They are a having a moment, shut up," said the woman.

**[]**

"Hey guys," greeted Chanhee as Eric waved his hand. "Who are you guys?"

"These are my friends and my friends' friends," said Eric as 5 people waved their hand.

"I'm Sunwoo," said Sunwoo.

"I'm The Boyz's secret weapon, Hyunjoon," said Hyunjoon. "Wait, why did I say that?"

"I'm The Boyz's visual, Younghoon," said Younghoon.

"Hey, it's your moonlight boy, Kevin," said Kevin.

"Hello, it's The Boyz's sweet voice, your boy, Jacob," said Jacob.

"Ugh, why are you guys like this?" asked Eric. "Anyways, hey guys, it's your energy boy, maknae of maknae from The Boyz, Eric."

"What Boyz?" asked Chanhee.

"The Boyz," said Juyeon.

"Yeah, but like whose boyz?" asked Chanhee.

"It's The Boyz," said Juyeon.

"Yeah, but there are a lot of Boyz groups, please be more specific," said Chanhee.

"It's literally The Boyz, you mother trucker!" shouted Juyeon.

"What's The Boyz?" asked Sangyeon.

"Pack name," said Jaehyun. "We formed a week ago."

"Yeah, I was in the hospital," said Sangyeon.

"Who's the pack leader?" asked Chanhee.

"Eric," said Sunwoo.

"Yeah, boi!" exclaimed Eric. "Now, come on, you guys joining or not? We are in Juyeon's house anyway. I could give you guys the bite mark."

"I find it uncomfortable that someone young is our pack leader," said Chanhee as Eric pouted.

"Relax," said Sangyeon. "Eric is still young therefore, he can learn a lot still."

"I hate you, Chanhee," said Eric. "I love you, Sangyeon, but not in a romantic way, that's Juyeon."

"We know, love," said Juyeon.

**[]**

"So when is your heat?" asked Sangyeon as Chanhee looked at him.

"Every two months for 5 days," said Chanhee. "Basically every first 5 days of February, April, June, August, October and December."

"Basically tomorrow?" asked Sangyeon as Chanhee nodded.

"Can't you smell the preheat?" asked Chanhee as Sangyeon pointed at his nose. "Right, stuffy nose."

Sangyeon nodded and Chanhee sighed. "Will I be your first heat?"

"Well, your my first sex," said Sangyeon as Chanhee chuckled.

"I knew from the start when you said that that was your first kiss that you are a virgin," said Chanhee. "That'd be interesting."

**[]**

"Really interesting," said Chanhee as he writhed in pain while Sangyeon cowered on the corner. "Sangyeon, come on!"

"I am afraid," said Sangyeon. "What if I get you pregnant?"

"I have a super strong condom right here," said Chanhee as he raised a box of condoms.

"Still no," said Sangyeon as he shook his head.

"Yeah, no, you are fucking me," said Chanhee.

"I am scared!"

"I won't get pregnant I swear!"

"That won't convince me!"

"I swear, I will come over there and force myself on you!"

"That's rape!"

"I know!"

"Monster!"

"Rawr!"


	6. Life of A Bread In Love 마흔여섯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They confess their love

Ever since Chanhee said it, Changmin has always been on guard. He doesn't want Younghoon to be mated against his will so he will guard him even if he will lose sleep because of it. That action alone made him very tired on Tuesday which was his rest day and the 6th day of Younghoon's heat.

It's annoying how life gives people a problem when they least expect it. Changmin forgot to lock the door because of so much sleepiness.

Someone sneaked in and went towards Younghoon's room.

Changmin only woke up when Younghoon was screaming. Of course, he immediately rushed to Younghoon's room only for him to see the older trapped on the bed by an Alpha. The Alpha's teeth were bare and showed fangs.

Changmin with fear and worry, got the nearest thing his hand can get. It was a cloth. He bit his lip as he slowly tiptoed to the Alpha and then hurriedly put the cloth in front of the Alpha's mouth and pulled him away from Younghoon. It was hard because Alpha's were naturally stronger than Betas.

It was hard fight, Changmin kept on pulling and pulling while the Alpha resisted. Changmin was annoyed because he got a cloth instead of a weapon. But he wanted this to be a sort of injury-less fight.

That didn't work because the Alpha punched him on the stomach and went back to trapping Younghoon.

Changmin groaned as he tackled the Alpha and pushed him off the bed. Younghoon looked at Changmin before slowly limping away and taking his phone to call. Meanwhile Changmin was struggling to trap the Alpha hypnotized by Younghoon's heat. It was hard, he can feel the Alpha's claws digging on his hands and he didn't like it. He could see the fangs, they were present and were currently trying to bite Changmin. Changmin gulped.

Meanwhile, Younghoon was dialing the emergency number.

_"Hello?"_

_"() street: () apartment: Room 79,"_ said Younghoon. _"There's an Alpha out of control. He broke into my house. Please only send Betas or Mated Alphas, I am in heat."_

_"Thank you for providing your address first, we have already been on our way."_

Meanwhile Changmin was currently being punched by the Alpha. He gritted his teeth, it hurts. His body hurts. The Alpha was going for a kill.

He coughed up blood as he felt the claws clawing at his body. He groaned as he did his best to push the Alpha, but he was tired and he felt weak. His vision was darkening and he swallowed his spit before groaning as he fell on the floor.

He could hear sirens and people coming into his house. He felt a thud next to him.

He closed his eyes and passed out.

**[]**

He woke up and found himself on the bed of the hospital. The bright light was on his face and Younghoon was beside him.

"Are you okay, Changmin?" asked Younghoon as Changmin tried to sit up. "No, no, don't sit up."

Changmin lied down and felt the bed adjusting so he was now somewhat sitting.

Changmin sighed. "I am a bit okay, I guess. How about you, aren't you in heat?"

"I was given a suppressant," said Younghoon as he took a chair and sat beside Changmin. "But I'm worried more about you. We found you bleeding."

"You don't have to worry," said Changmin.

"I have a right to be," said Younghoon as he hugged Changmin. "I love you too much to not be."

Changmin felt his heart beat fast. "As friends?" he asked as Younghoon looked at him.

"Do you want it to only be that?" asked Younghoon as Changmin looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Changmin as Younghoon gulped. Both of their hearts were beating fast.

"This past few days, when I was in heat, I always had thought of you. It's funny because I could just call you and you would be there. But I was afraid," said Younghoon. "Every second, you were in my mind. Whenever my heat is hurting really hard, I always thought of you and somehow it would become more tolerable."

"Did this happen only during your heat?" asked Changmin shook his head.

"I started having feelings for you a few days after I said that I didn't hate you. It just got stronger during my heat," said Younghoon as Changmin looked at him. "Look, if this makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry, but this has been in my chest for a few days now. I want to let it all out. I want you to know that I love you as more than just a friend."

Changmin smiled and gestured Younghoon to come closer.

"What do you want?" asked Younghoon as Changmin smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" asked Changmin as Younghoon widened his eyes.

"Do you love me too?" asked Younghoon as Changmin nodded. He smiled as he kissed the younger on the lips.

Meanwhile Chanhee ran towards room 69 to check on Changmin. When he reached there, he looked at the window and saw Younghoon and Changmin kissing.

He brought out his phone and videoed it.

Then the rest of the pack came and Chanhee shushed each and every one of them before showing the window. Then they saw the pair kissing.

Sunwoo came in last with his boyfriend, Haknyeon and looked at the rest of the pack who was looking at the window. He raised his eyebrows and sighed as he entered the room. He was shocked when he saw Younghoon and Changmin kissing.

"Holy fuck!" cursed Sunwoo as Changmin and Younghoon pulled away and looked at Sunwoo who had his arm around Haknyeon's waist. "When did this happen?"

"Oh my God, guys!" exclaimed Younghoon in annoyance as he looked at the window which had the rest of the pack staring at them. "Stop being creeps!"

Sunwoo chuckled as he hugged Haknyeon. "Everyone's finally in a relationship, that's nice."

"Yeah," said Haknyeon as he gave Sunwoo a peck on the lips. "It's great."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!💓💓💓


End file.
